


Under the Stars

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camping, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor and Loki rent an RV for a weekend of camping.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimaru/gifts).



> This is for our angel meimaru! Your support means the world to us and you brighten our days. We hope you enjoy this fic ♡

The mosquitoes were absolutely  _ killing _ Loki.    
  
"'Go camping' they said. 'It'll be fun' they said." Loki muttered to himself. Thor was busy setting up the awning outside of the RV they had rented for the long weekend. "Babe! There's no point!"    
  
Loki was shouting through the window above the pathetic excuse of a sink. He daren't open the actual window for fear of letting out the blissful AC he currently had blasting. They had rented the biggest generator since Loki insisted he was going to fully make use of the air conditioner the entire trip. Thor was humming, ignoring his boyfriend as he fixed up the awning. Loki huffed and went back to chopping up the ingredients for his salsa that Thor proclaimed was "famous". The only reason Loki had even agreed to go camping was the idea that it would be romantic to cuddle in the king sized bed at the front of the towable RV. The mattress was sinfully soft and had good bounce, all of which Loki not so subtly told Thor when the salesman who was renting out the vehicle to them had his back turned.    
  
Loki was trying to ignore the way the hot air was making Thor sweat. The pale man would be a terrible liar if he said a sweaty, dirty Thor didn't absolutely turn him on.    
  
"BABE!" Loki shouted through the window, banging on it and making Thor look up at him. He motioned for the blond to join him inside, holding up the glass bowl of completed salsa as a tempting mechanism. The burly blond smiled up at him and nodded that he would be inside shortly. Satisfied, Loki finished up their midday snack. Of course, his hunk of a boyfriend needed the fuel after all of his hard work of setting up their campsite. They were right next to the river, and had a close pathway that led down to a slow moving part of it. If there weren't mosquitos, it would've been perfect.    
  
Loki was prepared with bug spray and a fly swatter as soon as Thor came in. His man laughed at him.    
  
"Lo, it's part of camping- you're such a city kid." Said the man as he pulled Loki into a sweaty hug, kissing the top of his head. "Adorable and so prissy."    
  
Loki growled at his boyfriend. 

 

“I  _ hate _ it. I don't know why I let you convince me to do this.” 

 

"Becausseeee" Thor purred, reaching his hand down to squeeze the smaller man's ass. "I promised you would have fun. And when have I ever disappointed you?" Thor raised his brows, daring Loki to contradict him with a knowing smirk.   
  
But when younger opened his mouth to retort, Thor silenced it with another kiss. An unfair, yet effective strategy to curb Loki's fussing.    
  
The blond pulled away all too soon, however, going to the sink and turning it on to wash at least some of the sweat from his forehead.    
The setup was finished now, and auThor was glad he was able to book their plot a month in advance. It was supposed to be beautiful warm weather all week, a fact his boyfriend seemed to detest as he hasn't been able to pull him from the RV since their arrival.    
  
"We should go for a swim after," Thor suggested as he re-tied his hair from his face, stomach growling a little when Loki set the salsa bowl to the small table by the window.

 

Loki let out a whine. 

 

“But the mosquitoes!” He fussed, even though he knew the bugs wouldn't disturb them in the water. The whole point of the trip was to enjoy each others company and go swimming and roast marshmallows at night. “Fine.” 

 

He grumbled to himself as he got the bag of tortilla chips from the pantry and a cold beer out of the fridge. Sitting on Thor's lap, his favorite seat, he curled into his boyfriend, licking away a bead of sweat. 

 

“Look, daddy-" Loki said, holding out his pale arms. “I've got several bites already. And they itch like crazy.”

 

"Aww," Thor feigned concern, though the smile on his face was anything but. "My poor baby is having such a rough time," he chuckled but brought Loki's arm to his lips, kissing the small marks the smaller had pointed out.    
  
"They just like you because you're sweet," Thor teased, earning a roll of the eyes from Loki.    
"Well it's a good thing daddy brought anti itch lotion." He chuckled. In fact the only reason he had the itch cream was for his boyfriend.   
  
Thor had grown up where it was hot and thick with humidity, and mosquitoes were sometimes the least  of your insect worries. He cringed when he remembered discovering the hornets nest in the lawn mower... the hard way.    
  
"Come on, let's eat and I promise you'll forget all about the bug bites before we even finish." Thor coaxed, losing Loki's hand and instead kissing him on his lips.

 

Loki pouted at Thor the way he knew his boyfriend liked and leaned forward to get a chip and scooped it full of salsa. Feeding Thor and himself took a bit of time, mostly because they paused to kiss often. One thing Loki more than appreciated out his boyfriend was how loving and caring Thor was. 

 

“Should we get our swimsuits on?” Loki asked after a long, soft kiss. He had changed his seated position to straddling his boyfriend. “You'll have to keep me safe from the bugs.” 

 

"Mm, don't worry baby, daddy will make sure the bugs won't get you." Thor laughed, his hands resting between Loki's hips and ass. He wished the spot had been completely private do he could suggest skinny dipping.    
  
He was sure his city boyfriend had never done it, and it made Thor's smile widen.    
"We don't need swim trunks," the blond slid his hands down, thumbs hooking into the hem of Loki's shorts to pull them down as he moved.    
  


“Thor.” Loki growled. “You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to chance it with everyone going past on kayaks and whatnot.  _ No. _ ” 

 

He stood, almost falling, but Thor caught him. Despite their appearances, Loki was the clumsy one. He was always tripping and heading straight for the ground, but since meeting Thor, his boyfriend never let him fall anymore. The pale man fished out their trunks and ordered the big blond to put his on. Loki closed the sliding door to the bedroom so he could get changed without Thor pawing at him. 

 

“Wait- sunscreen!” Loki declared as he heard Thor make to leave the trailer. “Wait!” 

 

The brunet made it out to see Thor had put away the food and was waiting outside for him with the bottle of spray on sunscreen. 

 

"Well?" Thor coaxed with a grin, shaking the bottle some. When Loki came out Thor applied a healthy coating to his boyfriend's porcelain skin. While he loved the occasional freckles that would show after long exposure to the sun, Loki would burn before they would come.    
  
And Loki burned faster than anyone Thor had ever known. Sometimes a car ride would leave Loki's arm pink where the sun had shined through the window. It was no wonder he had been more suited for the city.    
  
Thor had him turn and he coated his back and shoulders, and the familiar scent of the sunscreen tickled his senses when he leaned down and kissed his neck.    
  
He let Loki apply his, but Thor had already started tanning, and he honestly needed only half of what Loki put on him.    
Once he'd had enough, the blond pulled Loki with him the short distance to the lake shore, eager to get to the cool waters.

 

“Carry me, daddy.” Loki demanded. As always, he got his way and he was smirking when Thor grunted as he carefully stepped over rocks and foliage to get to the sandy banks of the river. Carefully, he waded in with Loki perched in his arms. And because he knew he would get bitched at otherwise, he slowly lowered Loki in when he got waist deep. 

 

“Ohhh! It's so cold!” Loki basically screamed as his legs were put into the river. He clung tightly to his boyfriend, noting how no bugs were bothering them. “Daddy-" 

 

Loki whined as he was put down the rest of the way, but after a few moments, they had both adjusted and Loki was wading in the slow moving section. 

 

“Don’t float away from me, baby.” He warned Thor when the man got too close to the faster currents. The water sparkled in the late afternoon and it bounced off the sheen the sunscreen had given Thor. From his newly seated position on a rock that was sticking halfway out of the water, Loki admired his lover's handsome body and beautiful smile. 

 

Thor smiled dipping himself fully under water and coming up again with a brisk gasp. After working in the sun, the freezing water was a welcome refreshment, but he gave a playful frown at Loki who was perched on the rock.    
  
"Baby come here," he held his arms open, "That's not swimming and you promised," Thor was not any good at sounding petulant, especially when he couldn't keep the smile off his face.   
"It doesn't get deep for a while,"    
  
In honesty, Loki was picture perfect, half in the water and half out, the sun dappled through the huge tree on the bank. His dark hair swept back and showed off his angular features and pale neck that was in desperate need of a hickey.

 

“Maybe not to you...” Loki murmured. His boyfriend was over six feet tall, whereas Loki just barely crested five foot. It was part of what had drawn them to each other initially upon meeting at the blind date their mutual friend Sif had set up for them. Loki knew from the get go he had a size kink, but Thor had never realized it till the day he was able to fuck Loki standing up and his boyfriend was like a toy in his hands. 

 

“Hold me, daddy.” Loki held his arms out again. “Please?” 

 

Of course Thor didn't hesitate to wrap his thick arms around Loki, bringing him flush against his chest and smiling down on him.    
  
Knowing he could do nothing to protest but fuss, Thor easily swam backwards, keeping an arm around Loki until they were in water deep enough even Thor couldn't reach the bottom. But he kept them above the surface with ease, kissing Loki hard to silence him again.

 

The smaller man clung to his boyfriend, holding him tightly as they swam around. Although he was scared of the currents that were running faster next to them, his man made sure they never drifted into them. 

 

“Okay, it's nice here.” Loki conceded, kissing Thor's neck. “I just wish there weren't bugs.” 

 

The blond let out a hoot of laughter as Loki continued to whine about conditions neither had control over. They drifted for a while, mostly enjoying the peace of listening to the river running. A few fish swam past them, and Loki shivered as he watched them. 

 

“Daddy, my back is feeling a bit too hot.” Loki murmured, having waited till the last minute to tell Thor. He didn't want to ruin the blond’s fun. 

 

Thor frowned slightly and kissed Loki before turning him around to see his back.    
He softly sucked air through his teeth.   
"Well,... that might be because we may have waited a little too long to put more sunscreen on."   
  
-   
  
It was an understatement.   
When the got back onto the shore and back inside (because Loki was not about to be outside with a sunburn AND mosquito bites), Thor gingerly ran his hand over the reddened skin.    
  
The blond had picked up a low level protection, since he himself didn't need much but he hadn't even Thought it would wear off sooner on his pale boyfriend.    
  
"It's not awful.." Thor only half lied, "buuuuuuut we should probably put something on it."

 

Loki was gulping as much water as he could. Thor was saying his back didn't look too bad, but Loki wanted to make sure he drank water so he wasn't burnt, bitten, AND dehydrated on top of it all. 

 

“Daddy, I need the aloe vera-" Loki whined at him, taking another sip of ice cold water. The AC felt good on his back, but it was still too hot. “Is it bad, Thor?” 

 

"Nooo no of course not," Thor left Loki's back to dig through the small box of medical supplies, picking up the aloe, silently thankful Loki had convinced them they would need this too.    
But he wouldn't admit it out loud, because he would attempt to use the 'I told you so' all weekend.    
  
Thor smirked to himself, but brought Loki to the bed, instructing him to lie down and ignoring his mild protest about leaving the direct blast of the A.C.   
He helped Loki out of his wet trunks and onto the made bed, and he didn't stop his eyes from wandering Loki's beautiful naked and somewhat miserable form. The sunburn would heal well enough, but the blond had to pull his thoughts and his gaze away from the still-pale mounds of his boyfriend's ass and back to the tender skin on Loki's back.    
  
He poured some onto his hand, warming the gel just a little before he started to spread it generously over all the spots it was needed.

 

“Mmm- ohhh, thank you, babe.” Loki moaned softly as relief was spread onto his hot back, instantly cooling it. Thor's large hands on his back with the cold gel felt amazing, even as he noticed his hands were going lower and lower. “Thor?” 

 

"Yes baby?" Thor hummed as he spread the gel over Loki's cheeks, slowing his movements as he did.    
"I'm just being Thorough," Thor applied a little bit more to his hand, making it completely slick before slipping it between and teasing his boyfriend's tight hole.    
  
He loved how everything about Loki was smaller. His height, his build, his ass, which Thor especially loved. Because no matter how tight the younger was, he was always able to take Thor's monster cock.    
  
The blond was getting hard just thinking about it and he pressing a finger inside Loki's warmth, teasing in and out.

 

Loki tried to wiggle away, but Thor was pinning him down with one hand and using the other to open him up. 

 

“Th-Thor-" He stuttered out, groaning as he gave up fighting and laid still on the mattress. When Thor wanted to fuck, Loki was expected to put up a tiny bit of a fight. It got both of them hard and sure enough, Loki knew his cock was pressed down against the sheets, already flushing a deep shade of red. He arched slightly, allowing his boyfriend to finger him deeper. “I'm not burnt there!” 

 

Despite his words, Loki was already widening his legs for Thor. 

 

“Thor, I'm not burnt there-" He repeated again, this time wiggling more. “Thor!” 

 

Thor replied by inserting another finger, quickening his pace and watched as Loki's words devolved into moans.   
  
Hooking the hand that had been pinning Loki down under his thin hip, he forced his boyfriend into a deeper arch before returning the firm hand to the back of his neck.    
  
Loki's hands fisted at the sheets and he writhed as if trying to escape the position and Thor drank it up. Loki loved being put in his place just as much as Thor loved to remind him.

 

His boyfriend pinned him down further, pushing his face into the bed, muffling Loki’s protests. With his hole being worked open so quickly, Loki wondered what Thor was planning. He knew they had packed a few toys and some more lube. There was also the matter that despite how big the bed was in the trailer, Thor was still a bit too massive for it. That thought sent a shiver that wracked Loki's entire body in pleasure. He  _ loved _ how everything about Thor was big. Every single thing was big. 

 

“Thorrr-" He whined out, half heartedly bending his leg to kick out at his boyfriend. But his leg was caught and he was forced to arch even further. 

 

The blond kept a grip on his thin ankle, and he pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend to deliver a swift few spanks to his ass before plunging back in.    
If he had anywhere to tie them to, Thor could have packed their silk restraints.    
  
But with practiced skill, Thor kept finger fucking Loki and reached down at the base of the bed for their bag of goodies. He had a few special things planned for later in the trip that Loki had yet to see, but Thor passed those up in favor for a curved vibrator.    
  
The sleek metal was longer than Thor's fingers but not thicker, and the piece curved from the ass tease both the perineum and under his balls.    
He pulled his fingers out suddenly, leaving Loki whining at the loss of contact and he coated the toy with more aloe.    
  
But he didn't press it in yet.    
Instead, Thor's free hand spanned up Loki's back, grabbing hold of the back of his neck once more.    
"Ask for it baby," Thor turned the toy on so his boyfriend could hear the powerful vibrations.

 

Loki could hear it and knew what it was when Thor gently stroked it along his ass crack. 

 

He swallowed his pride and let out a whimper, pushing up and back to try and get the toy inside of him. It was useless, but he had to try first. 

 

“Daddy, please-" Came his muffled beg from the sheets, and he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. “Daddy, I want it now.” 

 

Thor smiled widely, rewarding him by slowly pressing the toy inside Loki.    
When he tried to move his hips to quicken it, Thor stopped all together.    
"Nah ah ah-, be a good boy and wait," Thor chided and only when Loki stilled again did he continue.    
  
Finally the toy was seated to the hilt, and Thor pressed it firmly against Loki's ass and balls, earning another loud moan.    
Fuck this was so hot.    
The noises he was making and the way his body trembled with the toy drove Thor crazy.    
  
He took a step back, reminding Loki not to move else he would take it out and start all over again.    
Thor dropped his own trunks to the floor, palming his massive erection as he watched.    
  
With a press of a button, the vibration skyrocketed, pulsing every second before slowly grinding to a halt, only to climb back up again.    
  
Loki was drooling within thirty seconds of having the toy inside of him. Thor had pushed it up against his prostate and Loki's legs were already trembling from the intense vibrations. He collapsed after a few moments, shaking. 

 

“D-daddy!” Loki cried out, sobbing into the sheets as he was pulled back up from the slumped over position on the bed. Thor gave him a firm swat on his ass. Loki cried out again, shaking even more as he was hauled up into a kneeling position. His boyfriend's cock was out and Loki opened his mouth obediently. Of their own accord, his hips rocked as the vibrations went through the more intense hill, and he moaned around Thor's thick cock. Loki was only able to get it in halfway before he started to gag horribly. 

 

Thor watched with unhidden satisfaction as Loki struggled on both ends. He grabbed a fistful of hair, making him take a little more of his cock and gag furiously around it while easily smacking his ass again.   
  
"Fuck baby that feels good," Thor moaned in approval when the smaller man looked up at him with bright glassy green eyes.    
  
"Don't you cum before I do," Thor warned, smacking him again but this time hitting the toy so it pushed further into Loki. "Or else your ass will be as red as your back,"    
He meant the warning as well, for as sweet as Thor could be, he always deliver on his promises.

 

Loki groaned out as he was spanked again. Thor was grabbing his ass firmly, cupping more than half of it with just one hand. The other was in his hair and Loki tried his best to relax as Thor began to fuck his mouth harder. With Thor's warning in the front of his mind, Loki gently tugged at his cock and played with one of his nipples. He knew Thor loved to watch him play with himself. But he wouldn't cum- no, he was going to be a good boy for his daddy. 

 

Thor let him off his cock for air and Loki breathed gratefully. 

 

“Daddy, fuck my ass.” He commanded, his tone taking on a bratty edge. 

 

Thor raised his brows at that.   
His grip in Loki's hair tightened into a pull, forcing the younger to look up at him. It forced Loki to assess how Thor towered over him.   
  
He shoved his cock back into Loki's mouth, going nearly to the hilt and heard Loki choking on it.   
"Do you think a little slut like you could tell me what to do?" Thor demanded from him, thrusting a few times before pulling Loki off and h   
Pushing him back onto the bed with a small bounce.    
  
It was such an easy show of force, so effortless that Thor simple handled Loki and turned him on his stomach with just one hand.   
"Is a toy not enough for my little slut's hungry hole?"    
He forced Loki's hands behind him, digging in the bag for the pair of cuffs he stashed in there as well.

 

“Just hurry up!” Loki commanded, groaning as that earned him a firm swat on the ass. “I need your big, fat cock in my ass, daddy.” 

 

His wrists were secured behind him with the cuffs, and he let out a moan as the more intense vibration rolled through him from the vibrator. His eyes went back into his head as he rode it out. 

 

“D-daddy-" 

 

Oh so he was going to be extra bratty today? Thor mused with a stern face, but in reality he couldn't be more pleased. When the cuffs locked into place, Thor sat up on the bed, watching Loki squirm and he turned the vibrator off and let it sit motionless inside Loki's ass.   
  
Thor had a paddle he could spank Loki with, but the man preferred to use his bare hand. It was more intimate, and one hit could easily span across both pale ass cheeks.   
  
"I think someone needs to remember they don't get to demand things from daddy without consequence. They ask nicely with their wet mouths and a begging voice."    
  
Thor didn't give Loki a chance to reply before the smaller man was quickly pulled over Thor's lap, knee propped up to better present his ass to Thor's punishing hand.    
As soon as he started spanking, Thor switched the vibrator back on as high as it could go.

 

Loki let out a cry, his legs kicking weakly as he was spanked. Thor never stayed in one spot for long- by the end of it, he was going to have splotches of red skin on the back of his thighs, his bottom, and his lower back. 

 

“Daddy!” The smaller one whined, his cock leaking pre-cum profusely. “Daddy, please- I'm gonna cum! Daddy!” 

 

"Not. Without. Permission." Thor iterated each word with a smack, but purposely pressed his knee into Loki's aching cock.    
  
"You need to apologize to daddy for being a brat," Thor spanked again, pressing the vibrator against Loki's prostate harder.    
  
Only when he felt the smaller man about to climax did he shut the toy off once more and with a large hand pulled Loki back up to a kneeling position.    
His pale face was flushed red and a few tears streaked down his cheeks. His cock wept between his quivering legs.   
  
"Or... maybe I should just leave you like this." He smiled wickedly.

 

“N-no!” Loki almost yelled. “I'm sorry, daddy. I won't be a brat. I'm sorry-" 

 

He was lifted and taken out of the bedroom and into the main area. Thor manhandled him with perfect ease, setting him so he was facing the window, perched on his hands and knees on the table. His ass was presented to Thor, who rubbed it, then gave it a possessive smack. 

 

“Daddy-" Loki tried to speak, but he was cut off when two thick fingers entered his mouth, and he was forced to suck on them or gag. He moaned around the fingers when the vibrator was turned on again, and he arched his back so he could stick his ass out for Thor even more. 

 

Thor moaned loudly at the sight Loki displayed to him and the expert use of his tongue around the digits he forced further into his mouth.   
  
He coated his fingers with the smeared aloe before tugging at the heavy cock hanging between shaking legs, movements slow and agonizing against the intensity of the vibrations.    
  
"Mm such a good boy," The larger man purred, bringing his lips to Loki's heated skin. Loki was panting around his fingers, fighting to catch his breath and please his daddy at the same time and a line of spit was making it's way down his chin.    
  
Thor pulled the toy out without warning, fisting his huge cock a few times to spread the slickness. With little effort, he pulled Loki back and then impaled him onto his length. The only thing left on the table were Loki's long legs, struggling to find purchase as Thor suspended him by a thick arm around his chest.    
  
He barely gave Loki a moment to breathe before he was fucking ruthlessly into him.

 

Loki let out a yelp, groaning as he was lifted backwards. Thor grew tired of the position and pulled him all the way up, holding one of his legs up, the other on the side of his neck. Loki held onto the side of the table with one hand, the other desperately grabbing at Thor's shoulder. His free leg dangled as he was fucked into hard. 

 

“Fuck-" He moaned wildly, eyes rolling up as Thor had his way with him. When they had first started dating, Thor was fairly fit, but he had begun working out six days a week to build more muscle. Thus, he was able to fuck Loki with little to no hindrances relating to weight anymore. His little body was assaulted with the pleasure of being rammed into and Loki looked up at Thor, who had his teeth set in a growl as he moaned Loki's name. 

 

“I love you-" Loki panted out, making use of his flexible body to pull up and kiss Thor. 

 

Thor moaned onto that kiss, intoxicated by the way Loki somehow still managed a fierce battle of lips and tongue while being fucked hard enough to bounce his entire small body.    
  
Thor's hand moved from his neck to his hair and held there firmly, pulling away only to grab breath before reconnecting passionately.    
He could feel Loki clenching around him each deep thrust, pushing Thor closer and closer to his edge.    
  
With a loud rolling roar, Thor came hard, pumping Loki's tight ass with his spend, fucking his boyfriend right through his climax.

 

Loki whined, his boyfriend’s hand beating him to his cock, and he watched as his smaller cock disappeared into Thor’s fist. Thor continued to fuck him, and Loki clenched tightly around his dick, screaming as he came. 

 

“Daddy! Oh fuck!” Loki cried out, his body going limp in Thor's sturdy arms as he was fucked through his orgasm. The smaller let out a weak moan as their cum fell to the floor. Thor was fully supporting his body now and Loki leaned back, panting. “Oh fuck- I love you, Thor.” 

 

Thor's breaths were slowing and he have a small laugh through it.    
"I love you too baby.." He kissed the back of Loki's neck, keeping them in the same position for a few moments longer before he slowly made their way to the bed.    
  
"I love you so much," he laid him onto the bed gently, finally soft enough to pull out of Loki, and more white leaked out of his spent hole.    
  
Thor quickly found a washcloth and wet it with cool water to clean his boyfriend up, smiling the whole time and pausing to kiss him on multiple occasions.

 

Loki grinned and pulled his boyfriend into the bed, giggling as he was gathered into strong arms. 

 

“I'm so sleepy, daddy. Let's take a nap.” Loki turned over as he was slathered again in aloe vera. “Mmm... Let's sleep.” 

 

They cuddled together and drifted off to sleep. 

 

\---

 

A few hours later, they were seated in Thor's chair in front of the fire, Loki curled up in his man’s arms. 

 

Despite the hot day, the nights were pleasantly cool and perfect for cuddling up to.   
He had cooked hotdogs over the fire for them both, and after convincing Loki he had to eat them first before he could get dessert, the younger was happily roasting a puffy white marshmallow at the end of a long rod.    
  
Thor couldn't have told him no if he wanted to. The small joy of making s'mores on his boyfriend's face brought Thor more warmth in his chest than the small bonfire could make.    
  
"Careful you'll catch it on fire-" The blond chuckled, and then cussed lightly when his own marshmallow caught fire.

 

Loki giggled and helped to blow it out and held out the Graham cracker with a piece of chocolate on it. 

 

“I'm gonna stay inside the trailer all day tomorrow.” Loki whispered into Thor's ear. “And I'm gonna keep you in bed all...  _ day... long... _ ” 

 

He giggled at the look his boyfriend gave him and took a bite of his smores. 

 

“I'm serious, baby.” 

 

"Oh are you now?" Thor raised his brows, and leaned down to kiss Loki's smore smeared lips.   
"And how do you plan on doing that?" He mused aloud against him, before pulling away just a bit.   
  
"Because I've got a pretty sweet hike lined up tomorrow, maybe even taking a boat onto the water?" He teased, but his eyes still sparked with knowing lust in the fire light.

 

“No, daddy.” Loki pouted, hitting his chest weakly. “I want you to keep fucking me.” 

 

They kissed and Loki pulled Thor closer, moaning into his mouth. 

 

“Baby, let's go back in the trailer.” Loki huffed. “Please-" 

 

Thor smiled, but he gave a soft shake of the head.    
"Not yet baby.. actually... I found a small clearing not too far. I wanted to take a few blankets out. It's such a pretty night."   
  
At saying so, Thor glanced up to the sky. It was perfectly clear, and the stars shined so brightly that you could easily make out constellations.   
"You never get to see the sky properly back in the city."   
  


The smaller man was about to pout and object but then he thought about it- it would be so damn romantic. 

 

“Okay, daddy.” He conceded, stealing one last kiss before he got up and moved away, letting Thor get up. They threw a few blankets in the backseat of the truck and locked the RV. 

 

“Do I need more bug spray? I'm gonna bring more bug spray.” Loki murmured to himself. 

 

Thor laughed loudly, calling him a city slicker for what must have been the sixth time today, but told him to bring it anyway.   
  
Before getting into the driver side, he made sure he had the small bag he kept under the seat before Loki climbed in on the other side. Thor took his hand and kissed it.   
  
"Thank you baby," he grinned and started the truck.   
  
-   
  
The meadow wasn't far, as Thor had said, but it was far enough that there was no hint of their campsite fire or anyone else's.   
It was quiet, save for the sounds of a peaceful summer night.   
  
Thor helped Loki out of the car, well, actually he pulled him out and carried him to the back of the truck.    
  
"Isn't it beautiful baby?"

 

“Oh-" Loki was lost for words, looking up at the starry expanse above them. “Oh, Thor-" 

 

He was staring at the sky the entire time his boyfriend was wrapping blankets around the both of them. It was spread out like a thick, thick swath of velvet cloth with sparkles thrown across it. His breath was taken away and he couldn't help but feel so small and yet so big all at once. The sky made him feel like it was just him and Thor. That they were the only ones on earth. 

 

“It's so beautiful.” He whispered. 

 

"..yeah..." Thor said absently. But his eyes weren't on the sky.    
No.. they were on Loki. How his face lit up in complete wonder, the soft smile at the corner of his lips, and the way the stars seemed to be reflected tenfold within those deep pools of green.   
  
The night sky never ceased to amaze Thor with its beauty. But it might not as well of existed with Loki in his arms.    
He kissed the top of the smaller man's head.    
  
"I love you," he said softly.

 

Loki looked up at him and smiled. 

 

“I love you too, Thor.” 

 

Their lips met in an unhurried, gentle kiss. It was so sweet and so soft. Loki almost wept when they parted for air. 

 

“I'm so happy you convinced me to come out here. Even if the bugs suck.” Loki grumbled. Despite the bites and the burn, being bundled up in his man's arms made it all worth it. 

 

Thor didn't reply right away, instead laughing lightly.   
He bit his lower lip as he gazed back up to the sky.   
  
"Loki... I've been thinking." He started, shifting slightly to bring Loki deeper into his embrace.    
"I know we known each other for really only about a year, but I feel like I've known you forever. And, I dunno... call me a sap, or cheesy or whatever. But.. I believe in fate."   
  
Thor thumbed over the soft fabric of the blanket at Loki's neck.    
  
"I feel that maybe we were meant for each other from the beginning."

 

Loki angled his head up again. 

 

“Yeah?” He asked softly. “I do too... So I don't think you're a sap, daddy.” 

 

The stars twinkled above them and Loki looked back at them, settling further in his boyfriends arms. Thor made sense- meeting him had made everything make sense too. And then the year they had shared together was wonderful. 

 

“Do you really think we're meant to be?” 

 

Thor shifted again, but this time he pulled the small item from his pocket. Loki was still looking up at the sky when Thor spoke.    
  
"Without a shadow of a doubt." He answered and wrapped his arms back around Loki, this time holding the object in front of Loki, patiently waiting for him to look down again.    
  
He held a box, and inside the box, a beautiful ring.

 

Loki looked down, and let out a small noise. 

 

“What's this, Thor?” He asked, then gasped, the light catching the glinting of the ring. “What?” 

 

"I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and spoil you every single day of it. Loki Laufyson, will you marry me?"   
  
Thor held his breath for the answer but took the ring from the box to better present it to the man in his arms.

 

Loki let out another gasp, then looked up at Thor. 

 

“Oh, Thor- yes!” He cried out, sitting up to kiss his fiance deeply. It wasn't a traditional proposal, but nothing about them was traditional at all. Loki let out a small sob as the man slid the ring on his finger, then diamonds sparkling in the starlight. Loki turned in Thor's arms, and kissed him again. “I love you so much, daddy.” 

 

Thor embraced Loki with a crushing hug breathing out a relieved laugh and peppered him with kiss after kiss after kiss, grinning wildly.   
"I love you baby!" He proclaimed loud enough that maybe even the stars heard him.    
  
He kissed Loki deeply, and while keeping him firmly in his arms, he turned their position so that Loki was laid out on the thick blankets.    
  
"You're my perfect night sky, Loki," he said against the pale skin of his neck.

 

Loki smiled, tears still in his eyes as his fiance kissed his neck and then began to unbutton his shirt, allowing the big man to kiss more skin. 

 

“You're my sun.” Loki said, threading his fingers through golden blond hair. “Oh, baby... Mmm-” 

 

His man undressed him, keeping his body covered with his own to keep him warm. Loki shivered despite it, his hands coming up to rest on the front of Thor’s chest. His ring sparkled so beautifully and he let out a little noise of pleasure. Lubed fingers started to toy at his entrance and Loki gasped, wondering when his daddy had done that. 

 

“Thor- I want to feel your skin too.” 

 

Thor smiled and kissed him softly, pressing a finger within Loki first and pulling a soft gasp from the younger. His hands roamed up Loki's body, the touches gentle and sweet in contrast to earlier in the trailer.    
  
Only after Loki asked so sweetly again did Thor pull away long enough to pull his shirt over his head and haphazardly toss it yo the side, along with his sweatpants.    
  
Now free of his clothing, Thor came back over Loki, entering two fingers this time and kissed and nipped at his neck.

 

“Daddy- oh, mmm.” Loki arched up, which let Thor slide his arm under him. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, and was picked up. The smaller was suspended as he was fingered, and he wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. “I love you.” 

 

Thor laid back on the truck bed, and Loki sat on top of him, and as always, marveled at how massive his boyfriend- no,  _ fiance _ was. Reaching behind him, he was pleased to discover Thor had lubed his cock up. 

 

“Where do you wanna get married?” Loki asked, raising himself up to sit down on Thor's cock, moaning when the fingers moved out of him and guided the head inside of him. “Fuck-" 

 

Despite their tender kisses and touches, Loki was more than prepared when his fiance grabbed his hips and slammed him all the way down. That was one thing Thor loved and one thing Loki took great pride in- the smaller was always able to take Thor so well. 

 

Thor moaned instead of answering right away, the slick heat of the smaller man wonderfully tight around him, made even more prominent with the chilly night.    
  
He watched as Loki rode him, hands on either side of his narrow hips as he fucked up into him.   
  
"Mm fuck baby..." he moaned again in appreciation. "How about by water? Beach or a lake maybe?"    
He leaned his head back, taking his fiancé's cock and stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts.

 

Loki let out a gasp as he was stroked. His free hand went up to his chest and he tugged at his nipple. 

 

“I wanna wear a dress, daddy. I wanna be a princess.” He groaned, giggling at the low chuckle his fiance let out. The bed of the truck was too hard on his knees so he had Thor sit up. Rearranging himself, Loki sat back down again, this time with his back against Thor's chest. His man grabbed under his knees and hoisted them up, and began to bounce Loki on his cock. The new position and the way he was being manhandled sent another surge of arousal through the smaller man, who fisted his cock. 

 

“Fuck- ohhh!” His head lolled back onto Thor's shoulder and he let out a loud whine as his man fucked him. For a moment, he could focus on the stars and how beautiful they looked. 

 

Thor kissed the back of Loki's neck before biting it hard enough to leave a pink mark.   
He loved the idea of his baby in a beautiful white dress, and already he couldn't wait to eagerly undress him from it.    
  
"Anything you want baby. A gown, a thousand roses, fireworks," Thor moaned against him, feeling himself getting close to his climax.    
"I want- everything- to be your way. Because I'm getting to marry the most perfect spoiled brat," as he spoke he angled himself deeper, feeling Loki tense in his arms and a soft cry rip from parted lips.

 

Loki bit his lower lip as he came, muffling a high pitched whine as best as he could. He went limp and allowed Thor to fuck up into him as he wanted. The smaller let out another whine as his overstimulated body was fucked hard. 

 

“I want it all, daddy.” Loki sighed, wrapping his arms up around his neck. “But so long as we get married, I don't care, daddy. I just wanna get married to you now.” 

 

That made his man groan and Loki put some effort in bouncing again. 

 

“Cum in me, daddy-" He moaned into his ear. 

 

Thor's entire body tensed and he yelled out Loki's name as his climax rocked through him. He filled his fiance with his spend, hearing the wonderful wet squelching over both of their cries and the rocking of the truck under them.    
  
After a few long moments, Thor finally stilled, both of their breaths coming out in puffs into the cool night.    
"I love you baby," Thor smiled, slowly running his fingers through dampened hair out of Loki's face. Loki put his hand on Thor's and the blond's gaze was drawn to the ring.    
  
It was perfect. Everything about tonight was perfect, and he kissed the top of Loki's head and he chuckled lightly.    
  
"I told you you'd enjoy camping."

 

Loki let out a huff and pushed his man gently. 

 

“Shut up.” He mumbled, but turned to kiss him anyways. 

 

“I love you, Thor.” 

  
Thor wrapped the blankets back around their warm bodies, pulling out of the smaller man but cradled him closely in his large arms.   
He couldn't stop grinning as Loki settled into him.   
  
"I love you too, my stars."

**Author's Note:**

> Erin and I decided that along with meimarus request for daddy kink and a modern au setting, that we would add size kink and a bit of spanking. Because bratty Loki is always going to need spankings.


End file.
